The Lord of Ten
by McGoddamn
Summary: Harry being entered into the Triwizard Tournament could possibly be the best thing that could of ever happened to him. Anyone who crosses Harry better watch out. Will contain character Bashing. AU. SLASH Harry/Many. This is my attempt at first fanfiction, hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be identified as not being an original idea and I am not making any money as a result of my writing.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table was cheering loudly; Cedric Diggory had just been announced as the Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. The noise continued long after Cedric had entered the antechamber to wait with the other two champions. Suddenly the noise stopped as the goblet flared a fourth time, ejecting another piece of parchment. Everyone watched as the parchment floated down, all wondering what was going on. Dumbledore reached out and snatched the parchment from its descent; every eye in the hall was trained on Dumbledore in anticipation. Slowly turning the parchment over and clearing his throat Dumbledore read out –

"_Harry Potter"_

* * *

Everything stopped, or so it seemed to Harry anyway. This couldn't be happening; his dreams of a normal school year without some sort of life treating adventure came shattering down around him. Harry became aware that Hermione was saying something and trying to get him to stand. He couldn't make out what she was saying or that most of the hall was shouting in outrage, all he could hear was white noise. Slowly he made his way to the antechamber the other champions had entered, letting his feet carry him automatically, his mind racing trying to understand how his name could possibly have come out of the goblet.

Harry stood waiting, oblivious to the world around him as Ludo Bagman was prattling on; grinning like all his Christmases had come at once. The door behind him opened with a bang withdrawing Harry from his daze allowing him to notice a large group of people entering: Professor Dumbledore closely followed by Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Mr Crouch, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. All of a sudden Harry found himself being hounded by Dumbledore. "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" asked Dumbledore grabbing Harry's shoulder "No Sir" replied Harry leaning away trying to create some distance between himself and Dumbledore. "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore pressed "No Sir" "Are you absolutely sure?" "Yes Sir" Harry replied, relieved that Dumbledore had let go of him. Harry tuned everyone out again as they argued over something Harry knew was pointless, he had to compete, there was no way out of it, he knew that, so why bother wasting the energy arguing about it?

The next thing Harry was aware of was that he was being ushered out into the Great Hall; evidently the students had all gone to their dormitories as the Hall was empty. Exiting into the Entrance Hall Harry spotted Cedric Diggory up ahead. "Cedric wait up!" called Harry quickening his pace to catch up to the older boy. Pausing Cedric turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face, "Yes?" said Cedric clearly wondering what Harry wanted. "I just want you to know that I really didn't put my name in the goblet. I never waned any of this. You deserve to be the Hogwarts Champion, not me. Just please say you understand." Harry said nervously, hoping Cedric wasn't angry "I believe you Harry" replied Cedric after a long pause. Harry beamed, "Thank you, for believing me. Well, good luck I suppose" "You too." said Cedric and with that they both headed off to their own dormitories.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Harry woke the next morning, memories from the night before came rushing over him, his name shooting out of the goblet forcing him into a potentially fatal competition, entering the Gryffindor common room everyone cheering him on, congratulating him on being Hogwarts Champion and Ron...

Ron, Harry's first friend, his best friend, Ron shouting at him, demanding to know how he got past the age line, angry that Harry hadn't told him how to do it so he could enter, not believing him when he said he didn't do it, when he said he didn't want it.

Sighing Harry got up and robotically got ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, looking over to Ron's empty bed as he left, hoping above all else that what he remembered was wrong, that he hadn't lost his best mate last night. Resigned to suffering through breakfast with everyone whispering about him Harry left the common room not noticing Hermione until he had walked right into her nearly knocking her over as he exited the portrait hole. Looking up Harry noticed that Hermione had a stack of toast in her hands; looking at her in confusion, Hermione answered his question before he had chance to voice it. "I didn't think you'd want to sit through breakfast with everyone after last night. Shall we go for a walk?" she added clearly wanting to talk with him alone "Sounds good" Harry replied, just happy that he didn't have to suffer through breakfast in the Great Hall.

They made their way to the lake in companionable silence, reaching their destination sitting under their favourite tree Hermione turned to Harry, "Before you start I what you to know that I don't think you put your name in the goblet" she rushed out wanting to assure Harry of her support. Harry smiled, glad that he hadn't lost both of his friends after last night, then his face dropped as he remembered Ron's face contorted with anger accusing Harry of wanting to be in the spotlight and thinking himself better than everyone around him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Guessing correctly, as when is she ever wrong, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand "Forget about that git. If his need for attention is worth losing you as a friend he never deserved your friendship in the first place." She stated hating to see her best friend so upset "I suppose you're right, Hermione." sighed Harry feeling a bit better. "Have you written to Sirius yet about your name coming out of the goblet?" asked Hermione deciding to change the subject before Harry could think further on Ron. "No, Why?" replied Harry unsure why Hermione had asked "He asked to be kept posted on any goings-on at Hogwarts and I think he'd like to know about this, you never know he might be able to help somehow" said Hermione withdrawing parchment and a self inking quill from her robe pocket "I guess, couldn't hurt." replied Harry accepting the parchment and quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ You asked me to keep you up to date on anything going on at Hogwarts this year. Well I'm not sure if you know already but they've decided to revive the Triwizard Tournament this year and last night I got picked as a forth Champion. I don't know who put my name in the goblet. I definitely didn't. If you think of anything that could help I'd be grateful. Oh the other Hogwarts Champion is a Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory._

_Hope you and Buckbeak are safe – Harry._

"Done." Harry stated turning to Hermione, getting to his feet they headed off to the Owlery.

* * *

The next few days were some of the worst Harry had experienced at Hogwarts, worse even than in second year when most of the school thought had set some monster loose to attack the students. Wherever he went there were Gryffindors congratulating him on being Hogwarts Champion, Hufflepuffs glaring at him believing he'd stolen Cedric's thunder and Slytherins jeering at him just because they could. Thank Merlin he had Hermione to keep him going.

As Harry sat on his bed late Wednesday night, the rest of his roommates sleeping, an owl tapped on the window breaking him from his thoughts. Hurrying over hoping none of the rooms sleeping occupants were light sleepers, Harry let the owl in and relieved it from the letter attached to its leg. Turning back to his bed as the owl flew off Harry's hands fumbled trying to open the letter hoping Sirius had come up with some way to help.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me in the shack tomorrow after curfew.  
Use your Dad's cloak._

_Sirius_

Confused Harry hid the letter in his trunk and went to bed, wondering what Sirius could possibly be up to.

* * *

The next day passed in a blur, all Harry could think about was meeting Sirius in the Shrieking Shack tonight. Even with Hermione's help he still couldn't figure out what he could be up to that involved meeting in the shack.

Before he knew it Harry found himself walking across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. Levitating a twig to the knot in the trunk causing the violent tree to freeze, quickly Harry made his way down the hidden tunnel towards the Shack. As he made his way up the incline into the Shrieking Shack Harry noticed a dull light from the few flickering candles in the room, making his way out of the tunnel, brushing dirt from his robes, Harry turned to see Sirius sitting there in wait. Rushing towards each other the two men embraced, glad to be seeing each other again, "It's so good to see you again pup" said Sirius squeezing Harry tight "You too" replied Harry gasping for air. "So why did you want me to come here?" asked Harry steeping away "Ahh it's better if I do first then explain" replied Sirius looking sheepish "I'm going to need to borrow your wand Harry... Just trust me?" he continued looking to Harry with hope. Stepping forward with his wand held out "I trust you and there better be a bloody good explanation coming after you've done whatever you're planning" replied Harry trying to keep the tension in the air at bay. "There will be" said a grinning Sirius stepping back holding Harry's wand vertically in front of his chest.

"I Sirius Orion Black, Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, relinquish this position before the eyes of Mother Magic over to my rightful Heir, Harry James Potter. So mote it be."

* * *

**There you go, another chapter. What is Sirius up to?  
****Hope you enjoy. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS!?" yelled Harry in shock staring at Sirius like he was a mad man "Calm down Harry... Just Breathe" said Sirius trying to stop Harry's freak out. Taking a deep breath Harry managed to calm down slightly, "Okay. First what the hell did you do? And second how is it supposed to help?" asked Harry trying to hold onto his sanity "If you had been paying attention you'd know that I had just made you Head of House Black" said a grinning Sirius, noticing Harry's unimpressed look he continued "And I'm not sure how it'll help with the tournament but it'll give you more power over your life and force people to listen to you, so it can't hurt" finished Sirius with a shrug. "Okay. So what on earth does being Head of House Black mean?" asked Harry not quite understanding exactly what was going on "Well" Sirius started "You'll officially be known as Lord Black, once you've gone to Gringotts and collected the Head of House ring that is..." "And how am I supposed to get to Gringotts?" interrupted Harry "I was getting to that, anyway I was going to say I've managed to set up a meeting with Lord Ragnok the head goblin of Gringotts UK Branch for Saturday at 11am" handing Harry a small leather band Sirius continued. "This is a portkey, I suggest wearing it, and it will activate at 10:55am and take you to a waiting area to be collected. Just make sure you're either in here or in Honeydukes' cellar when it's time as it won't work inside Hogwarts grounds." "Okay that answers that." Harry said nodding "Is there anything else I should know?" he added looking at Sirius suspiciously. "Yes, you should also claim the Lordship of House Potter. You should have done that on your eleventh birthday... but I'm guessing you weren't informed of that fact" Sirius added seeing Harry's confusion. "Ah yeah" said Harry still trying to process what Sirius was saying. Realising Harry wasn't going to say any more Sirius decided to continue. "Now I've asked Ragnok to perform an inheritance ritual on you, it's not a widely known ritual since it went out of fashion long ago, but it should show you any other families you're Heir to, so you can claim their titles too. It will also show any abilities passed on to you." "Hang on, how do you know about this ritual?" asked Harry slowing coming to terms with everything. "Blame my family." sighed Sirius before continuing "The House of Black is obsessed with power. This is why they've married into every pureblood family possible; in hopes we may inherit more money or titles if another line should die out and revert back to ours. It is tradition for every member to go through the ritual on their eleventh birthday to check for abilities and the Head of House to go through it every ten years in case they could claim any new lines." "Right" said Harry "I think I understand. Now is there any more to this plan I should know?" Harry asked feeling the start of a headache forming. "Yes, there's more. Though this is more for me than anything else." said Sirius with a nervous smile. "Okay what is it?" replied Harry with a resigned sigh. "First I want you to bring my cousin Andromeda back into the family, second dissolve Bellatrix and Rodolphus' marriage claiming breach of contract, this will allow you to gain some sort of fine from the Lestrange family depending on the terms of the contract. Then disown Bellatrix from House Black, don't worry about how, you'll just know once you put on the ring" said Sirius with a smile "Breach of contract?" asked Harry confused "All women of House Black are entered into marriage contracts and they all have a clause about receiving a prolonged sentence in Azkaban, basically because they can no longer support their spouse." replied Sirius simply "But isn't Bellatrix in Azkaban too?" added Harry "Doesn't matter." stated Sirius "They wouldn't have included a clause for that." Sirius finished with a grin.

"I should really get going" said Harry standing up "Good luck pup and keep me posted" said Sirius bringing Harry in for a hug.

* * *

The next morning before breakfast Harry explained what happened the night before with Sirius to Hermione. Thankfully she agreed to act as a cover for him, although neither expected anyone to be looking for him, but better safe than sorry. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, although he did notice Neville sat closer to him than usual during dinner.

Saturday dawned bright, Harry woke with a sense of nervous anticipation. After showering and dressing Harry headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with Hermione, before he knew it, it was time to head off. Having decided to use Honeydukes' cellar this time just to be safe Harry found himself lowering down into hole hidden by the hump on the one eyed witch statue. Making his was all the way along the tunnel until he reached the cellar door, just to be sure he managed to leave Hogwarts grounds, Harry looked down to his watch which read 10:54am suddenly the minute hand ticked over and Harry felt the sensation of being hooked around his navel and dragged through space.

Landing in a heap Harry quickly stood up and found he was in a small stone room with tapestries depicting goblin battles hanging from the walls. Before he could get a closer look he heard someone clearing their throat, turning he saw a goblin standing in the archway clearly waiting for him. "Good Morning" said Harry "I have an appointment with Lord Ragnok at 11am" "This way" replied the unknown goblin turning and walking away. Quickly Harry followed down the winding hallway, taking so many turns he couldn't keep track; finally they arrived at a large mahogany door with the Gringotts emblem etched on it in gold. His goblin escort stepped up to the door and knocked briskly, after a few moments silence a voice replied.

"Enter"

* * *

**There you go, another chapter. What do you think?  
****Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Slowly the doors opened inwards granting entry to an ornately decorated office. More tapestries depicting battles were placed around the room; two battle axes with runes carved into the blade were hung on the wall behind a large mahogany desk with gold details around the border. Sitting at the desk was probably the most intimidating goblin Harry had ever seen, "Good Morning Lord Ragnok and thank you for taking the time to see me" said Harry with a nod of his head stepping towards the desk "Please sit Mr Potter, I have a feeling this meeting shall yield some interesting results" replied Ragnok motioning towards the comfortable looking chair in front of the desk. "Please call me Harry" said Harry taking the offered seat, Ragnok's eyebrows rose in shock "Then Harry, please call me Ragnok." said Ragnok.

"Now shall we start with the inheritance ritual?" asked Ragnok once Harry was comfortably seated "Sounds good" said Harry trying to keep is nerves in check. Opening the top draw of the desk Ragnok pulled out a crystal bowl, a vial of an electric blue potion, a quill with golden runes engraved along the shaft, a piece of parchment and a small golden pin. Placing everything on the desk between him and Harry "Now Harry, I will need you to prick your finger with this pin and let seven drops of blood fall into the potion. I will then swirl the bowl until the potion turns a deep purple once that is done I'll place the quill into the potion. Once it has soaked up the entire potion we just place it on the parchment and it'll tell us everything we need to know." explained Ragnok pouring the potion into the crystal bowl. "Sounds easy enough." said Harry taking the pin, pricking the tip if his left index figure Harry counted as seven drops of blood fell into the potion. Grabbing the bowl Ragnok started to swirl the potion, rapidly turning it into a deep purple and placing the quill in. Quickly the potion seeped into the quill, placing it on the parchment it started to write. Harry and Ragnok sat in silence was the quill wrote, suddenly the quill dropped signalling it was done, "Well let's see what we have" said Ragnok turning the parchment so that both he and Harry could read it.

* * *

**_Harry James Potter_**

Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Regent for The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Weasley

**Inheritance**

_Paternal_

Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Peverell  
Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Gryffindor  
Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Hufflepuff  
Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

_Maternal_

Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Emrys  
Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of le Fay  
Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Ravenclaw  
Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Slytherin  
Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans

**Abilities**

Parseltongue  
Unknown (Core Block: ƪ ƴ ξ≈ζ ϚƷ)

**Blessings**

Unknown (Core Block: ƪ ƴ ξ≈ζ ϚƷ)

* * *

Harry sat there is shock; so many questions were running through his head, he didn't know where to start. "Blessings?" he finally blurted out "Sirius only said it would show inheritance and abilities" Harry added in way of explanation "Mr Black might not have known about that part of the ritual. You see Mother Magic sometimes picks special people to give blessings to, this is a very rare occurrence and if someone isn't blessed the ritual will stop after the abilities are listed." said Ragnok trying to hide his pleasure at the results. "Okay I think I understand. So why do I have unknown abilities and blessings?" asked Harry slowly gaining order to his thoughts "Hmmm it says here that you have a core block, it seems that the magic that should be allowing these abilities and blessings to manifest have been redirected to make up for the fact your magical core has been blocked." stated Ragnok, seeing that Harry was getting angry he added "Luckily the ritual has managed to record the persons magical signature so we should be able to find out who is responsible." "Okay, so how do we get rid of this block?" asked Harry calming down after Ragnok's explanation "That Harry it simple. When you take up your Lordships the blockage should break." said Ragnok sitting back and clasping his hands together "Then let's get started." said Harry with a grin.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and suddenly there were ten simple boxes lay on the desk in front of them. "Now we have to start with House Black as you're already the Head of House. I suggest placing it on your left thumb" said Ragnok sliding one of the boxes forward. Opening the box Harry found a white gold band with a large onyx sitting on top, a silver etching of a grim pouncing in the gem, the words 'toujours pur' engraved on the band. Slowly sliding the ring onto his thumb there was a sudden flash as the ring resized to fit "Congratulations Harry! You are now officially Lord Black. Which would you like to put on next?" said Ragnok holding back his glee "Er the Potter one I think." replied Harry. Ragnok slid over another box, inside Harry found the ring was similar to the last one only it was gold band holding a garnet with a gold etching of a griffin and the motto 'veni, vidi, vici' engraved along the band. Sliding it onto his middle left finger there was another flash as it resized to his finger.

The process continued with the Evans Family ring, a white gold band holding a aquamarine gem with a silver etching of a unicorn and the motto 'teulu yn anad dim' engraved along the band on his left index finger. Followed by the Emrys ring, a platinum band holding a diamond with a gold etching of a phoenix and the motto 'pur o galor' engraved along the band on his right ring finger. Next was the le Fay ring, a platinum band holding an amethyst with a gold etching of a dragon in flight and the motto 'chérir magie' engraved along the band on his right index finger. Then it was the Peverell ring, a platinum band holding what appeared to be a diamond and amethyst constantly swirling around each other with a gold etching of a hippogriff and the motto 'intentio est omnia' engraved along the band on his right hand middle finger.

Before Harry could get to the founder's rings Ragnok stopped him "Hold on, the magic of these rings will allow them to combine into one, just place them all together in the palm of your hand and they'll merge together." explained Ragnok. Placing the founder's rings in his hand there was a swirl of magic as the four rings became one. The result was a band of gold, black titanium, bronze and while gold woven together in an intricate pattern with the different House mottos engraved in the metals. On the gold was 'fortuna favoribus in fortis', the black titanium was engraved with 'semper fidus', the bronze held the words 'scientia sit potentia' and on the white gold the motto 'insidiantur ante percuteretur'. On top of the band was a refined version of the Hogwarts shield; a ruby with a golden lion, a topaz with a black badger, a sapphire with a bronze raven and an emerald with a silver snake. Slowly Harry slid the final ring onto his right hand thumb with one last flash of magic is resized to fit.

"Now that you've accepted all your titles let's take that test again and see what that bock was hiding" said Ragnok reaching into the draw for another electric blue potion. Repeating the ritual they waited for the quill to finish, taking much longer than last time, it finally dropped signifying its completion. Turning the new parchment they both read.

* * *

**_Harry James Potter_**

Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Emrys  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Peverell  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of le Fay  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Gryffindor  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Hufflepuff  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Ravenclaw  
Lord of The Exalted and Legendary House of Slytherin  
Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter  
Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans  
Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Regent for The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Weasley

**Inheritance**

_Paternal_

None

_Maternal_

None

**Abilities**

Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Animagus (3)  
Occlumency  
Eidetic Memory  
Wandless Magic

**Blessings**

Soul mates (10)

* * *

"Woah" said Harry

* * *

**Translations:**

**toujours pur (French) - Always Pure  
veni, vidi, vici (Latin) - I came, I saw, I conquered  
teulu yn anad dim (Welsh) - Family before all  
pur o galor (Welsh) - Pure of heart  
chérir magie (French) - Cherish Magic  
intentio est omnia (Latin) - Intent is everything  
fortuna favoribus in fortus (Latin) - Fortune favours the brave  
semper fidus (Latin) - Always loyal  
scientia sit potentia (Latin) - Knowledge is power  
insidiantur ante percuteretur (Latin) - Wait before striking**

**There you go another chapter for you. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Tiny revision. Removed the last sentence... Didn't work with how I started the next chapter.  
****Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"That's one way to put it" said Ragnok chuckling slightly at Harry's gobsmacked expression, noticing Harry wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon Ragnok continued "Ten soul mates, you are one very lucky man. It appears that Mother Magic wants to bring these families back into the world" nodding slowly Harry started to realise what had been written on the parchment. "Okay I have a few questions but first how does this soul mates thing work?" asked Harry "Well it's quite simple really, now that you're 14 all you have to do is make skin on skin contact with your destined soul mate and you'll become soul bonded. Basically you'll be married in the eyes of the wizarding world and the Lady of the house ring will appear on you mates left ring finger when you bond with her." explained Ragnok. At this Harry's face dropped _'bond with her'_ how was that a blessing? His may seem like another oblivious teenage boy but he knew he didn't like girls and now he had to bond and have children with ten of them... Noticing Harry's sudden drop in mood Ragnok became concerned for the young wizard "Is everything okay Harry?" Ragnok asked hoping it wasn't something major. Hesitantly Harry lifted his head looked at Ragnok "It's just, I'm not attracted to girls, I'm gay, I like men, I can't bond with ten girls." Harry said barely above a whisper, Ragnok snorted in laughter "Is that all? In that case you'll bond with men and the house crest will appear in the inside of his left wrist as a tattoo. As for having children there is a potion for that" Harry's face broke out into a huge grin "Thank Merlin for that. I was planning on wearing a lot of gloves." he said with a chuckle. "Next question, what is Occlumency?" asked Harry moving onto his next question "Occlumency is the art of shielding your mind from intrusion and outside influences." explained Ragnok simply. Nodding in understanding Harry continued "Sounds useful, now I'm guessing Parselmagic has something to do with using magic in Parseltounge, right?" trying to confirm his suspicions "Basically yes, there are some differences but I'm not sure on the specifics, you'll probably find some information in one of your vaults" answered Ragnok as best he could. "Not important right now but definitely worth looking into" said Harry mainly to himself, turning to Ragnok Harry asked what he hoped was his last question for this meeting "Finally what does is mean by regent for House Weasley?" "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that" said Ragnok with a smirk "Essentially you have control over House Weasley like any of your other houses with exception to any financial decisions." answered Ragnok simply.

"Now Harry, may I give you some advice?" asked Ragnok with a serious expression "Sure" answerd Harry with a shrug. "Good, now I suggest you keep as many people as possible out of the loop for now. I say this because we don't know who blocked your magical core and they might not have your best interest at heart, so it's safer if they don't know you know right now." said Ragnok "What about my Lordship rings?" asked Harry fiddling with them "Just will them to be invisible, only you will know they're there." answered Ragnok as Harry's rings vanished from sight. "Good, I also suggest you get an audit done for all your estates, that'll allow us to check for any discrepancies with your accounts." "Go for it" said Harry feeling as though there might be more to the picture than just the blockage on his core.

"Is there anything else I can be helping you with before you leave Harry?" asked Ragnok after writing down everything he needed to set in motion "N- Oh Yes there is, Sirius asked me to do a few things for him and I need a copy of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black's marriage contract for one of them." Harry said rapidly almost hitting himself for forgetting. In response Ragnok clapped his hands summoning a young goblin to his office "Bring me Bellatrix Lestrange née Black's marriage contract, thank you." said Ragnok sending the other goblin on his way.

Deciding to get started with part of Sirius' request while he waited for the contract to arrive bringing his want to his chest he spoke clearly.

"I Harry James Potter Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black do hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks née Black and any offspring before the eyes of Mother Magic into the Family Black. So mote it be."

"I'll make sure to send Mrs. Tonks a letter informing of her reinstatement and access to her dowry" stated Ragnok before there was a knock at the door. "Enter" called Ragnok allowing the goblin form before in carrying a folder of parchment. Taking the folder and turning it the clauses for dissolution he found what he was looking for. Bringing his wand to his chest again Harry stated.

"I Harry James Potter Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black do hereby dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange before the eyes of Mother Magic due to breach of contract claiming the agreed fine of 500,000 Galleons. So mote it be."

Without pause Harry continued.

"I Harry James Potter Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black do hereby disown Bellatrix Black and any offspring before the eyes of Mother Magic from the Family Black for bringing shame to the family. So mote it be."

And with that Harry stood and bowed to Ragnok "Thank you for your time today, I look forward to hearing from you in regards to the audit of my estates soon" said Harry before making his way out, to portkey back to the Honeydukes cellar, leaving a laughing Ragnok in his office.

* * *

Landing exactly where he'd left earlier Harry made his way back down the tunnel towards Hogwarts. As Harry reached the halfway point he felt a tingle from the ring on his right hand thumb followed by a sudden shift of magic as the Hogwarts gave Harry control of her wards "I hope no one else noticed that." said Harry with a groan. Making his way out of the One Eyed Witch statue Harry decided to find Hermione and tell her everything that happened at Gringotts.

Walking into the library Harry spotted Hermione sitting at her favourite table in the corner surrounded with books and parchment. Quietly he rushed over and sat across from her, finishing her sentence she put down her quill and looked up at Harry "So how did your meeting go?" she asked in a whisper to avoid drawing Madam Pince's attention. Harry launched into telling Hermione everything that had happened that morning; thank goodness she didn't interrupt at any point. Once Harry had finished with his tale he just looked at Hermione, watching her facial expression change rapidly as she digested everything he'd told her finally her faced stooped on a confused expression "How can you have inherited titles from your mother? I thought she was a muggleborn." asked Hermione finally. "I wondered that at first too." said Harry "But then I saw the House Evans title and came to the conclusion that these 'extinct' lines had actually produced long lines of squibs carrying on the family line but losing knowledge of the magical world and that my mother was the first person capable of using magic in the family for generations and was assumed to be a muggleborn." finished Harry with a shrug. "So if what you're saying is correct I may actually be from a magical family but via a line of squibs and not actually a muggleborn at all." stated Hermione, at Harry's nod she added with a wicked grin "I bet Malfoy would love that." Suddenly Hermione look directly at Harry with a jolt "Do you think I could take that Inheritance Ritual?" she asked still grinning "I don't see why not." replied Harry thinking of what this could mean for the wizarding world.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke bleary eyed, shuffling to the boys bathroom hoping a shower would wake him up. Not paying attention, he ended up walking into a broad chest, being caught by well muscled arms as he fell and as this happened Harry felt one of his invisible rings heat up suddenly.

* * *

**Who did Harry walk into? Why did his ring heat up?  
Don't hate me for leaving you hanging like that.  
Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Should of probably said this at the beginning but oh well - I've messed with the timeline a smidgen, Harry's 4th year isn't '94-'95 but '08-'09 it doesn't make much of a difference to the wizarding world because they're stuck in the dark ages but I needed to line it up with the crossovers I'm planning to make... Probably should of mentioned that too, this will be a Multi-Crossover.**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with exams and life in general. Also loved reading your soul mate guesses, it's nice to know people are invested enough to actually try guess.**

**Anyway on with the story, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry eyes slowly trailed up, taking notice of the lightly defined abs and bulging pecs - water droplets slowly rolling down the rippling muscles. Eventually Harry found himself looking into the green eyes of Neville Longbottom. "Er... Thanks" said Harry, while mentally cursing the Hogwarts uniform, "No problem Harry, happy to help" replied Neville with a nervous chuckle, a slight blush on his forming on his cheeks as he stood there in just a towel, Harry still in his arms. Finally they separated "Well thanks again" said Harry awkwardly making his way past Neville still in a daze. Suddenly realisation hit him snapping Harry back to reality. Turning Harry rushed after Neville calling his name, "Yes?" asked Neville turning around "Show me your left wrist." said Harry catching his breath "What?" replied Neville his face clearly showing his confusion, "I need to see your wrist Neville, please." said Harry running his hands through his hair. Neville just stared at Harry like he was going crazy and slowly held his arm out in front of him for Harry. Without saying a word Harry grabbed Neville's proffered arm and turned it over to ascertain if his suspicions were correct. There it was clear as day a small white shield holding a golden phoenix in flight, "W-w-what's that Harry?" stammered Neville as he looked at the addition to his wrist having no idea what was going on. Dropping Neville's wrist Harry let out a heavy sigh "I can explain, just go down to breakfast with Hermione for now. I'll tell you everything I can later, I just need to organise my thoughts. And don't show that to anyone but Hermione. Can you do that?" said Harry his mind racing trying to figure out how to tell Neville what was going on and worrying how he would react. "Yeah okay I can do that, just tell me is this good or bad?" asked Neville worried and unsure, "Good. I hope." replied Harry after a pause. "Okay." and with that Neville left.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for Neville and Hermione, spotting them he walked over and sat next to Neville with a nervous smile "After we're done here we need to find somewhere private to talk." said Harry quietly carefully ensuring no one but Neville heard him, a small nod was all the confirmation Harry got that Neville had heard him, with that Harry set started filling his plate.

Once Harry had finished eating, he and Neville left the hall and just walked in silence. No matter where they went they couldn't somewhere to talk, _'Arrrrgh I need to find somewhere private now'_thought Harry with frustration. Suddenly Harry felt a tingling sensation in a corner of his mind causing him to jump, "What is it Harry?" asked Neville with concern "Ah, I can't say right now but I think I know a place where we can talk." replied Harry, realising he suddenly had directions in his mind leading towards a seventh floor corridor. Harry immediately set off on the route provided by Hogwarts with Neville following closely behind. Eventually they found themselves in front of a blank stretch of wall "Wha –" started Neville but Harry raised his hand cutting him off as he felt another tingle. Harry immediately started walking back and forth in front of the wall mentally chanting _'I need a place to talk privately and undisturbed'_ after passing the wall a third time a door popped into existence. Harry pushed open the door, pulling along a stunned Neville, and found a welcoming sitting room decorated in earthy tones with a large window showing an illusion of a thriving garden scene outside. Taking a seat Harry pulled a roll of parchment from inside his robes "I think you should read this first then I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability." said Harry handing it to Neville once he was seated. Slowly Neville unfurled the parchment and read, his eyes growing wider with every line he read until he came to the end. Neville looked at Harry with awe "Blimey Harry you have total control over the Wizengamort and Hogwarts" said Neville handing the parchment back to Harry. "Really? Can we come back later?" replied Harry, the only response he got was a nod from Neville, "Okay, first question." prompted Harry "Oh right – um okay, why do I have this house crest on my wrist?" asked Neville "Basically the long and the short of it is you are one of my soul mates." replied Harry simply "Are you sure? How do you know?" asked Neville quickly "Lord Ragnok told me yesterday that because now I'm 14 I can form a soul bond and that all I have to do is make skin on skin contact with one of my destined soul mates and that a house crest will appear on their left wrist." Harry explained "Are you unhappy?" he added morosely looking down at his hands when Neville didn't respond.

Harry heard Neville get up and expected him to leave when he found his chin being tilted up then suddenly a pair of lips pressed a chaste kiss to his own "Never." whispered Neville giving Harry a second kiss before sitting back down. "So which House am I Lord Consort to?" asked Neville blushing after kissing Harry, "What do you mean Lord Consort?" asked Harry unfamiliar with the terminology "Oh right, well the husband of a Lord, or Lady by birth, is known as Lord Consort." explained Neville "Okay, I understand now" said Harry "So that would make you Lord Consort of House Emrys." he added remembering the House emblem he'd seen earlier that morning. "Emrys!" squeaked Neville in disbelief then started muttering to himself "How could the family magics find me worthy? I'm nothing special –" but he was abruptly cut off when Harry pressed his lip to Neville's "Never doubt yourself, you are special to me and I think you're worthy." whispered Harry his forehead resting on Neville's.

"Now you mentioned earlier that I have total control over the Wizengamort. How?" asked Harry as he sat back down, "Okay first there are three tiers to the Wizengamort. The lowest tier is known as the General Members and consists of The Minister of Magic, The Chief Warlock, Seven Department Heads and Eighteen Elected Members. They all have one vote each except the Minister who was two." explained Neville, at Harry's nod he continued "The next tier up is known as the Founding Members. These are hereditary seats held by the Thirteen Houses that founded the Ministry and the Wizengamort. They are Houses Abbot, Black, Bones, Dagworth, Davis, Diggory, Evans, Fawley, Greengrass, Longbottom, Nott, Potter and Weasley, although Houses Dagworth and Fawley are currently extinct but then Evans is believed to be extinct which it clearly isn't and the House Black currently holds the voting rights of House Weasley. Now these seats all have two votes each." again Harry nodded "Finally the highest tier is known as the High Council which consists of the Seven Exalted and Legendary Houses. Now these Houses were considered extinct when the Wizengamort was founded however the Founding Members decided to honour them with the position of High Council as they had all governed the Magical world at some point. Emrys, le Fay and Peverall governed together and then the Hogwarts Founders took over when those lines disappeared. These seats not only have three votes each but can reverse the result on any vote with a unanimous decision. That is why you have control, you can change any decision that you disagree with, however you can't second your own motions but I can probably convince Gran to support any motion you make as she's Regent for House Longbottom until I become Regent when I'm 17." concluded Neville. "Wow, so basically I can end the corruption within the government." said Harry "We have to get Hermione in on this, she'll probably have a tonne of ideas." he added thinking of his best friend.

Harry then filled Neville in about everything else that had happened at Gringotts and ended up talking for hours before deciding to go to the library to complete some homework.

* * *

The rest of the week passed much like the last one except now Harry and Neville were practically inseparable and Harry was glad that he'd found one of his soul mates so quickly especially with the current hostile environment at Hogwarts.

Friday afternoon came and with it double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry had just left another dull Divination lesson, completely regretting taking such a pointless subject and had met with Hermione and Neville to walk to potions. "Why was I stupid enough to pick Divination? I'd rather be in Runes with you two." complained Harry as they walked towards the dungeons "Why don't you talk to McGonagall about possibly swapping? Although I suggest you add Arithmancy too as they work well together." suggested Hermione.

Before Harry could reply they turned the corner and found most of the class waiting to enter the classroom. Most of the Slytherins appeared to be wearing bright yellow badges with fire red letters that clearly read:

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY –  
the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

"Like them, Potter?" asked Malfoy loudly as they approached, then he pressed the badge to his chest causing it to change to acid green with purple lettering showing the message:

_POTTER STINKS_

To this the Slytherins howled with laughter all pressing their badges to show the secondary message. Harry was on second from hexing Malfoy to oblivion when Neville placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered "He's not worth it, just breathe."

At that moment Snape slammed the classroom door open "In!" he sneered as the students made their way into the room. Malfoy deciding that he hadn't gotten the reaction that he wanted from Potter stuck his foot out and tripped Harry as he walked through the door. As Harry fell he accidently took someone with him and landed on top of them. As Harry pushed himself up to stand he looked down and saw who he'd fallen on, Blaise Zabini. Harry found himself taking in the other boy's features, his square jaw and chin cleft, his dark pink lips, his soft wavy hair, his olive skin and a pair of shocking violet eyes. "10 points from Gryffindor!" shouted Snape snapping Harry back to reality "Sorry" said Harry to which he received no reply. As Harry made his way back to his feet his hand lightly grazed Blaise's and instantly Harry felt two of his house rings heat intermittingly as if conversing with each other, then eventually one burnt hot then faded.

* * *

**Wonder which House won out...  
Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait everyone. This chapter was an absolute pain to write.  
Well I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

With his mind focused on the fact that he'd just created another soul bond Harry made his way over to the table sitting himself down in between Neville and Hermione. Noticing something was going on in Harry's mind Neville nudged him, "What's up?" whispered Neville hoping Snape wouldn't notice, "Found another soul mate." Harry whispered back, getting his potions text from his bag, "Zabini?" asked Neville "Yeah." replied Harry "Lucky." muttered Hermione causing Harry to turn raising an eyebrow "What? He's hot." said Hermione.

"Antidotes!" said Snape bringing the class to attention "You should all have prepared your recipes by now..." started Snape when he was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door followed by Collin Creevey slipping into the classroom and walking up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly. "Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. "Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go; I think they want to take photographs..." "Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote." "Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Cohn. "All the champions..." "Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

* * *

Harry entered a relatively small unused classroom to find everyone was waiting for him to start. Harry started to make his way over to Cedric when the large meaty hand of Ludo Bagman clasped his shoulder. "Good, good. Our fourth champion has arrived, shall we get this show on the road?" said Mr Bagman leading Harry over to a chair. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, once everyone was seated. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in working condition for the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm..." he said, twirling the wand between his long fingers. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and a core of... Oh my..." "An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's." "Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you..." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, handing the flowers to Fleur along with her wand.

"Mr. Krum, if you please." Viktor got up and slouched, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood silently, with his hands in his robe pockets. "Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!" The wand let off a blast, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the afternoon sun. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

"Mr. Diggory, you next." "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition..." Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, handing Cedric's wand back he said, "Which leaves... Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked over to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand. "Ah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot from it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner." "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly, as the four champions got up to leave. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?" "Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter "And then perhaps some individual shots."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Harry was finally making his way to the Great Hall having managed to dodge Rita Skeeter's attempts at cornering him for an interview. As Harry entered the Great Hall he instantly spotted Blaise Zabini calmly sitting at the Slytherin table eating dinner painfully reminding Harry that he needed to find a way of communicating with him without the whole world finding out.

Harry sat through dinner, barely eating a thing, his mind churning with ideas on how to get the gorgeous Italian boy alone, each one as useless as the last. Harry was brought out of his reverie by the arrival of the evening mail, the Great Hall flooded with owls, many more than usual, suddenly a beautiful barn owl landed in front of Harry. Quickly Harry untied the letter from its leg, once free of its burden the owl flew off immediately. Looking at the letter Harry was confused, the envelope was completely blank, slowly he turned it over in his hands and cautiously flipped it open when without warning bright violet sparks shot into the air above him, looking around in shock Harry noticed thirty more different coloured sparks had shot into the air simultaneously. Returning his attention back to the letter in his hand Harry unfolded the parchment showing a neat sloping script.

_Dear Lord Slytherin,_

_Now I know who you are._

_B._

Looking up Harry's eyes found Zabini sitting with a pleased smirk on his face, bright eyes twinkling as he took in the commotion he had evidently caused until they made their way to Harry. Slowly Blaise stood and made his way out the Great Hall indicating with a jerk of his head that Harry should follow. "Harry where are you going?" asked Neville as Harry got up to leave, in response Harry just handed Neville the parchment and continued out the hall.

As soon as Harry entered the Entrance Hall he was pulled into a shadowed alcove, strong hands held steady at his sides, his back pressed firmly against a toned torso. "I think we need to talk, dear husband." whispered a husky voice, causing Harry to shiver slightly as hot breath tickled his ear. Before he could reply the students flooded from the Great Hall heading of in every direction, Harry stood there frozen hoping they wouldn't be found as Blaise's hands gently stroked his sides. "Meet me on the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in half an hour" said Harry once the Hall cleared, "Can do" whispered Blaise hands leaving Harry's sides and with that Harry left making his way towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Half an hour later found Harry under his invisibility cloak, his inheritance results rolled up in his pocket, walking down the seventh floor corridor he spotted Blaise waiting for him leaning lazily against the wall. "I'm here, wait one sec." whispered Harry in Blaise's ear causing him to jump slightly, with a grin Harry started pacing focusing on summoning the same room as previously. Blaine's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second as the door popped into existence and slowly opened; "Come on" urged Harry's disembodied voice from inside the room, quickly Blaise made his way across the hall and entered the new room closing the door behind him. As Blaise turned around he saw Harry sitting in one of the two chars, a shimmering cloak draped over the back, "You have an invisibility cloak... Useful." said Blaise making his way to the available seat.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." said Harry; once Blaise was seated "I suppose you would like to know why." replied Blaise raising an eyebrow, only receiving a nod from Harry in reply. "Okay. Centuries ago the Head of the Zabini family bonded with the last of the High Fae and ever since then, if the Fae blood is strong enough, members of the Zabini family have formed creature bonds with the best candidate available, so I've been expecting something like this. Although this is two years early, it shouldn't happen until I have my inheritance at 16." explained Blaise "And how do you know if the Fae blood is strong enough?" asked Harry clearly intrigued "The eyes" answered Blaise simply "The vividness on the colour shows the strength of the Fae blood." he elaborated at Harry's bemused expression "Okay. That explains your easy acceptance of the situation but this is definitely not a creature bond." replied Harry "Then how can we be married?" asked Blaise to which Harry just handed over a roll of parchment "What's this?" asked Blaise starting to unroll the parchment "I recently underwent an inheritance ritual... Look at the bottom." said Harry. "Ten soul mates – and I'm one of them... Interesting." muttered Blaise to himself before he looked up violet eyes alight with mischief "Eleven men in one bed, sounds... Fun." said Blaise with a devilish smirk gracing his face turning Harry into a spluttering mess. "So how many bonds have you formed so far?" asked Blaise once Harry regained composure "Er – Just two so far, you and Neville Longbottom." answered Harry "Hmm, Thank Merlin it's not that moron Weasley, Longbottom at least has potential." said Blaise "Now I'm guessing you want to keep all this quiet otherwise you'd have publicly acknowledged your titles by now. Am I right?" Blaise added changing the subject "How did you know?" asked Harry impressed "Slytherin remember, there has to be some reason you've decided to keep this quiet." explained Blaise, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry spent the next twenty-five telling Blaise everything that had happened since Halloween and answering his questions. "I really think we should get going before people realise we're missing." said Harry looking at his watch. Just as Harry reached to the door he was suddenly spun around and pulled into a passionate kiss, melting into the embrace Harry returned the kiss. "Well I shall be seeing you around, Hubby." said Blaise releasing Harry and with one last smirk he departed leaving Harry in a stupor.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please Review.**

**Now for a little bit of fun. I've decided to have a small competition.  
The Prize? A Cameo Appearance in this story!**

**All you have to do is PM me with who you think the rest of Harry's mates will be.**** R****eviews _WILL NOT_ be considered**.  
(Bonus Points given if you also guess which House they become Lord Consort to)

**To give you a hand, here are three clues:  
1. Four (of the remaining eight) attended Hogwarts while Harry was enrolled  
2. Three are not from the Harry Potter Universe  
3. Two are more than 10 years older then Harry**

**The competition will end when the next soul mate is revealed.  
Good Luck.**


End file.
